


Under the Mistletoe

by ReyloWarrior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Christmas Fluff, Doctor Ben Solo, F/M, I know I can’t believe no smut either, No Smut, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey knows what she wants, Reylo - Freeform, Santa fun, Soft Ben Solo, They’re lonely, and goes after him, but not anymore, nurse rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWarrior/pseuds/ReyloWarrior
Summary: Secret Santa Gift:Prompt:Hospital & Santa AU-Rey is a Nurse that is trying to convince the grumpy Doc Solo to be Santa. Visit the sick kids and other patients. Could also be she is a combat nurse or physical therapist and he is a patient or both are docs. Kiss under mistletoe.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/gifts).



> My Dear Audrey4ever,  
> Surprise! I’m your secret Santa! So this work maybe late, and it maybe short, but it comes with a lot of love for you my dear Marblo Sister Wife. Short, sweet and fluffy... I promise smut later. I hope you enjoy it.

Rey Johnson hated Christmas. She absolutely hated it. She would see happy families buy colourfully wrapped presents, children with rosy cheeks stuffing their faces with candy and hot roti rolls from the street vendors, or shawarma. The smell of crispy, savoury, spicy meat would be like an intoxicating drug for a street urchin. A drug that sometimes forced her to scavenge scraps of anything she could find on those bitter cold streets of Chandrilla. And of course anything she managed to scavenge was taken by her foster caretaker, a disgusting man named Plutt. So yeah, she didn’t like Christmas growing up. Not at all.

 

But that was before, before she became a nurse, before coming to Saint Amidala Hospital for Children. Now, Christmas was truly the most wonderful time of the year. Rey never failed to see the magic in the first snowfall. Or the splendor in the gigantic real Christmas trees brought into the main lobby of the building. Or the sparkle of the Christmas decorations that hung in every corner of the hospital. No, the wonder and happiness Christmas brought her and especially the children around her, will never be overlooked or lost on Rey. 

 

So when Finn, the head security guard at the hospital and main giver of joy ‘Santa’ in the hospital, came down with the flu and wasn’t able to hand out presents, candy canes or go around seeing the children and having a lap confession of secret wishes, Rey felt like it was her personal mission to make sure Christmas wasn’t cancelled for these children. It was bad enough they had to spend Christmas in a hospital, she vowed that the Grinch wouldn’t visit, even if she had to fight him off herself.

 

The only problem with this particular mission is that the Santa suit is fitted for Finn, a tall and well he works in security, so muscular man. She would have asked Dr. Poe Dameron, a piece of honey that would have said yes… only he’s off to spend the holidays taking a well deserved break. Maybe the other security guard? Mr. Bacca? No, the suit is too small for him.

 

And so Rey’s mission, operation Spread Christmas Joy, is looking like Mission Impossible, and Rey finds herself feeling like Tom Cruise about to jump out a window or something crazy, as she stands in front of one particular office door.

 

**Dr. Benjamin Solo**

 

‘It should read Mr. Grinch himself.’ Rey thinks to herself… maybe she shouldn’t have vowed to fight off the Grinch. This was fate biting her in the butt wasn’t it. Because she tempted it. Fate is sitting back and laughing at her right now as she raises a hand to the door and knocks.

 

“What!” comes a grumpy reply from the deep voice on the other side.

 

Rey takes a deep breath and pushes the door open.

 

If it were any other way, Rey would admit to herself that maybe she could crush on Ben Solo. Maybe. He wasn’t ‘typically handsome’ like men in photoshoots and stuff but Rey found his thick, luscious raven waves of god like hair, his eyes of molten caramel, his plush rosy lips, his perfectly marble chiselled face, and porcelain complexion… well she found it all very alluring. Like some Dark Prince calling to her. Not to mention he had the body of a Greek God… she might have seen him shirtless on a hot summer day in the gym. But even fully clothed, his frame was huge, imposingly broad. Like what an Alpha Male should look like.

 

Rey cleared her throat and shook her daydream out of her head when she noticed Ben’s eyes staring into her very soul.

 

“Can I help you, Nurse Rey?” He looked at her, with a masked expression. He wasn’t annoyed, no, was he… curious?

 

“I have a small problem… I was wondering if you could help me. You see, Finn, from Trooper Security, he normally plays Santa every year for the hospital … he goes around giving candy canes…” She frantically pulls out candy canes and waves them “... and presents and the kids really look forward to it, I mean can you imagine being stuck in hospital for Christmas and so you see, Finn, the security guy, he’s sick, real bad, he can’t even talk… the suit is like too huge, no one can fit in it, and it’s too late to hire a smaller suit, you’re the only other big man in the staff and …” she was rambling and had taken another breath to continue, when Ben’s hand went softly into the air and he looked at her.

 

“I’ll help.” He said in that deep voice of his.

 

“... I only asked because … Wait… what? You will?” Rey gave him a look of confusion. She hand a whole part still planned about the love of humanity, but, this went a lot easier than she expected. Why was grumpy-pants Ben Solo being nice?

 

Ben had been scribbling… well no, he had the best penmanship she’d ever seen, so he never scribbled… he was writing notes on a certain patient of his, when yet again he met her eyes and sighed softly.

 

“Yes. I will. Anything else?” Ben added as he folded his fingers over his notes and looking at Rey again.

 

“Yes. I need you to try the suit on.” Rey held out a garment bag for him.

 

“Right now?” Ben looked a little, bit frustrated, but flustered.

 

“Yes. In case any small adjustments need to be made, I have a sewing kit and machine I can take them home and do them tonight. Tomorrow is secret wishes and then for those kids that can’t walk to you, you go to them.” Rey added and pressed the garment bag into his hands as Ben stood up and came around his desk soon after Rey said yes.

 

Ben had shrugged off his coat and was in his shirt and formal pants. He took the suit bag and unzipped it. All Rey could do was stare at him.

 

“Why do you do it… Act like… like you’re… some… some sort of monster?” She asked almost shocked at her own mouth.

 

“Maybe I am a monster.” Ben looked up at her and buttoned the Santa coat. His eyes were so serious. Like he was some ancient soul. He acted like he had committed an act of pure evil, but his eyes gave him away: pain, loneliness, regrets. Rey knew those feelings all too well.

 

“Turn around, Nurse Rey.” He said in that voice of his… and Rey swallows and feels like molten lava.

 

“What?” 

 

“I said turn around. Pants.” He smirked at her.

 

Blushing and covering her eyes, Rey turns around. 

 

She could feel the smirk that Dr. Ben had on his face, but also to be sure, when she did peek a sneak via the reflection in his glass award cabinet, she could see his amusement in this moment. Rey hurries to cover her face and eyes again, if only to save her growing blush from being discovered.

 

“You can turn around now, Nurse Rey.” Ben said with a slight mumble.

 

As she turned around, he added “Or is it  Seamstress Rey?” He chuckled out his answer… ‘Was that his idea of a joke?’ Rey thought to herself and gave him a half smile.

 

The outfit looked horrible on him. The shoulders were small for him and left the sleeves hanging in an awkward position between his elbow and wrist… but the pants looked okay… the length would be covered by boots… all in all, not a complete disaster.

 

Rey smiles as she adjusts the suit on Ben.

 

After a few moments of Ben working his jaw as Rey took a few measurements, he breaks the silence, by tucking her stray hairs behind her ear.

 

“It’s easier, to be the monster, than to feel.” Ben says so softly, with such a delicate layer over his obvious pain. 

 

Rey tilts her head to the side and looks at him with … genuine sorrow. After that he clears her throat and shrugs off the Santa coat. 

 

“I trust you have everything you need. Turn.” Ben said, almost too gruffly. He’s obviously hiding whatever it is Rey has just brought up to the surface. She smirks to herself as he hands her the Santa slacks and she exits with a soft 

 

“Oh I believe I do.”

 

That evening before Rey left the hospital, she picked up one more outfit from the storage room.

 

* * *

 

**Christmas Eve; Saint Amidala Hospital for Children.**

 

Rey had the garment bag in her hand as she knocked on that office door once again, this time, not nervous at all, but actually rather excited. 

 

“What?” Came the gruff, bored deep voice of Dr. Benjamin Solo.

 

Rey swung the door open with a flare and a flash of her happiest grin.

 

“Time to get our cheer on.” She said brilliantly.

 

Ben was sipping on a cup of black-death coffee, and when he caught his first glimpse of Rey he choked. 

 

“What are you wearing?” He raised an eyebrow and gave her a once, twice, three times over.

 

Truth be told after Rey had finished working on lengthening Ben’s sleeves, she was too tired to try on the ‘Santa’s Little Helper’ elf costume. The one that normally wore this costume was Dr. Rose Tico from Radiology, Finn’s girlfriend. Dr. Rose, well, was a lot shorter than Rey, so a skirt that was knee length for her, basically ended up being on the upper parts of Rey’s thighs, and Dr. Rose’s fuller chest, meant Rey just had a really deep cleavage. 

 

“Dr. Rose is with Finn… I got her Santa’s Little Helper costume because believe it or not ‘ _ Santa’ _ you’re going to need someone to help you with those kids and, okay so I forgot to check the size, and I totally forgot that Rose is like five inches shorter than me and so it’s a little out of proportion, but I refuse for you to grump around these sick kids on Christmas Eve…”

 

He stopped her rambling with a quirked brow and raised palm. Damn his hands are huge.

 

“Okay, Santa’s Little … sexy helper.” Ben added as he tilted his head and smirked. 

“I’m just glad you have leggings on.”

 

Rey groaned and rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to start her explanation again, but Ben just chuckled and waved his massive hand in a ‘I don’t want to know’ motion.

 

And with that he motioned for Rey to turn around and he slipped into his suit.

 

Rey was … surprised. Very surprised to say the least. She expected Ben to be, well, almost mean, but as the day progressed she realised that  _ that  _ was not the case. In fact, as they went from room to room, floor to floor, making children smile, Rey realised that  _ that  _ particular image of Ben was grossly over-exaggerated. Thinking back to everytime she had encountered Dr. Ben, well he wasn’t mean or cruel as people painted him, he was just… a loner. He’d get his beverages (he always packed meals) from the cafeteria, look around, and then retreat to a corner and stay to himself. He wasn’t a Grinch, he was just… awkward. 

Rey could identify with that. She could even, sympathise with that. 

 

As the day drew to a close, and Ben had successfully heard the last secret wish of the child that was whispering into his ear, and Rey had helped the little girl back to her bed, with a new teddy bear in hand, the both of them retreated to the staff break room.

 

Rey pulled off her boots and massages her feet as she lets out a sigh. When she looks up, Ben has pulled off the Santa hat and his fake beard… there’s a fine sheen of sweat from the heat of the hat, but his hair still looks, annoyingly, magnificent. Rey blinks and notices Ben is staring at her with an unreadable, intense, expression. 

Feeling self conscious Rey looks down and fiddles with her stockings adjusting the stripes. When she looks back at Ben, he hasn’t stopped looking at her, and is now seated just opposite her. He’s so close she could reach out, touch him, run her fingers over his face, into his hair.

 

“Thank you, for agreeing to do this. I haven’t seen the kids this happy for a long time.” Rey says, with a genuine smile on her face.

 

“When I said it’s easier... to be a monster, I meant easier than to let people in… you only end up hurt.” Ben says in that deep, haunted voice.

 

Rey looks at him for what seems like an eternity.

 

“I know what it’s like, to feel alone.” Rey confesses.

 

“You’re not alone.” Ben says without hesitation. He’s looking at her like she’s sort of the Sun.

 

“Neither I you.” Rey says as she extends her hand towards him.

 

Tentatively, Ben pulls off his glove from his suit and grasps her hand so powerfully it makes her gasp!

 

The way he looks at her is so intense it’s like his world is spinning out of control and she’s his only anchor.

 

The staff room door unexpectedly bursts open and the chief psychiatrist, Dr. Skywalker walks in.

 

“Oh sorry… didn’t know I was interrupting… I just came in for some milk…” He smirks at them and after a while Rey realises she’s holding Ben’s hand. Clearing her throat she pulls away, and Ben looks completely shattered. When Dr. Skywalker leaves, Rey gets up and makes her way to the door.

 

“Rey! Wait…” she hears Ben calling her but her embarrassment at herself for falling so quickly to a pair of pretty eyes makes her flush. 

 

“Rey… please.” Oh and the way he says that please… that’s what makes her stop in the doorway and turn around. She looks at Ben and … he collected her boots for her. Was this guy real?

 

“Rey … I…” Ben’s trying to articulate something. He works his jaw, purse his lips … groans and runs his hand through his hair, looking up to the ceiling for maybe divine intervention… then Rey hears him groan again, eyes fixed above them. Her eyes follow his, and they go wide.

 

“Oh…” Mistletoe.

 

Ben looks at Rey. Is he the same colour as his Santa suit?

Rey looks at Ben. Biting her lip, she decides ‘To hell with it’ she’s a woman that knows what she wants and by Fuck she is going after it.

 

Leaping up and wrapping her arms around Ben’s thick shoulders, her hands push his neck and therefore his lip forward to crash into hers.

 

The kiss isn’t technically the most fairytale of poses but fuck yes Rey feels like she’s in heaven. There’s just a spark. And when Ben catches up and wraps his arms around her, pulling her body to arch into his, abs returning the kiss, well that spark turns into a full blown fury of a fire.

 

When they pull apart, breathless and gasping for air, Ben still looking at her like she’s the Sun, Rey smiles and giggles.

 

“Sorry I had too…” 

“You forgot your boots…”

 

They say together.

 

Rey arches an eyebrow.

Ben visibly curses himself.

Rey can’t help but be amused at his awkwardness.

 

“Don’t be… sorry I mean.” He says so bashfully.

“That was … beyond amazing.” Ben says as he tucks Rey’s hair behind her ear. 

 

Rey smiles up at Ben and pulls him into another kiss, and then when he catches up again, he’s scooping her up in his arms, in a full on bridal carry and he’s edging the door of his private office open, which he kicks closed as Rey starts to giggle.


End file.
